It is desirable to compensate a quartz crystal oscillator for the unwanted frequency effects of temperature and trim skew. Some methods of compensating an oscillator for the unwanted effects of environmental stimuli have previously been developed. Often multiple compensation methods are used to compensate for different unwanted effects caused by environmental stimuli resulting in complex and larger than desired oscillator packages.